Et problem med biologi
by Braveheart57
Summary: En litt pinlig del av Doktorens biologi skaper ubehagelige situasjoner.
1. Introduksjon

Doktoren tok stor fornøyelse med å vise sine Time Lord-egenskaper til sine menneskelige venner. De to hjertene, regenerasjon, selv hans respiratoriske nødsystem, selv om det ikke hadde vært nødvendig ennå. Ett trekk ved hans biologi, var imidlertid mer ubeleilig enn det burde være. Doktorens blære kan holde ganske mye mer enn en menneskelig blære. Omtrent 2,5 ganger så mye, men det var alt han trengte for å håne Mickey ved enhver anledning. Han så riktignok hykleriet i det. Fordi, mens det betydde at han bare trengte å tisse hver 2-3 dager, avhengig av hvor mye han drakk, dette fakta gjorde at det var ganske vanskelig å holde rede på hvor lenge det hadde vært siden forrige gang, da han var på eventyr gjennom tid og rom, til og med blitt fengslet flere ganger. Det er egentlig et mirakel at han ikke har hatt et uhell ennå. I hvert fall ikke siden et par regenerasjoner ..


	2. Sattelitt Fem

Adam hadde nettop besvimt ved synet av Jorden. Ikke særlig overraskende for Doktoren, for han ville også ha besvimt første gang han så Jorda oppefra, hvis han ikke hadde hatt sitt lunge-nødsystem. Men Rose var derimot mer overrasket og ikke særlig imponert over sin venns nylig viste pinglete oppførsel. Doktoren var unntaket. Men han lurte likevel på om dette fortsatt ville gjaldt hvis hun viste hvordan han følte seg akkurat nå. Han angret skikkelig på den ekstra store smoothie-greia. Hvorfor kunne ikke TARDIS-en finne et spennende eventyr i en kafé eller et bibliotek? Da kunne han bare svanse vekk på do, uten at Rose ville visst noe om det. I tillegg visste han ikke hvor doen var i denne dumme kjempe-sattelitten. I hvert fall ville det bare være noen timer, før de ville dra. "Det går nok bra", tenkte han. Og det var riktig. Untatt den enkle fengslingen med støthandjern, men det var blitt del av opplevelsen hittil.


	3. Army of Ghosts

Doktoren gikk inn i leiligheten med Rose. Blæren kilte litt, så han gikk forbi den kjærlige omfavnelsen av Jackie og Rose, for å gå på do. Uheldigvis så Jackie ham, og ignorerte flere rop om å sette ham ned. Trangen var ikke så stor, så den ble glemt til fordel for Jackies nå litt mer spennende, samling av ukeblader. Så dro han og undersøkte de rare tåkete figurene, hvorav en hadde vist seg ved siden av Jackie, og var nå overalt i nabolaget. En smygde seg gjennom Doktoren, bokstavelig talt. Det var virkelig IKKE en særlig behagelig opplevelse. Det var situasjoner som denne, hvor han var glad for sine ekstra store blære, ellers var han sikker på at han ville tisset på seg litt, pga. kulden. Han håpet at Rose ikke så ham presse leggene sammen til forsvar. Det gjorde hun ikke.

Så møtte han folkene ved Torchwood. Det var raskt klargjort at de mislikte hverandre like mye. Det var hans avslappete holdning rundt Varulven som fikk Dronning Victoria til å grunnlegge instituttet. Mens de var ansvarlige for å ha skutt Sycorax-romskipet i fillebiter siste jul, i tillegg til flere andre tilfeller av motbydelig imperialisme. Det verste var at han var deres fange, noe som tilsynelatende skjedde mest når han måtte tisse. Etter å sjekket ut Void-skipet, spurte han om å se det såkalte "bruddet". Han tenkte at han nok burde gå på do først, og dro derfor til høyre. "Nei, Doktor!", ropte Yvonne Hartman bak ham. Supert. Han hadde glemt alt om henne. De hadde tydeligvis forskjellige definisjoner av behagelig. Han spurte om te, noe hun heldigvis ikke tok seriøst.


	4. Den Løpske Bruden

Etter å ha sagt farvel til Rose, uten at han klarte å si tre universelle viktige ord, fant han en dame i brudekjole i sin TARDIS. Underlig, når man tenker på fysikklovene som GJALDT for hans TARDIS. Vanligvis vill dette gjøre ham oppspilt og nysjerrig, men faktum var at han ennå ikke hadde vært på do, og trangen hadde blitt ganske mye større enn et behagelig nivå for situasjonen. Likevel hjalp han henne. Juletider viste seg å være en dårlig tid for å skaffe taxi i brudekjole. Særlig gratisturer. Han hjalp Donna å ringe til familien, og gikk til minibanken. Hvor, noe som kan forventes å skje i en kø, blæren kom tilbake med ekstra press. Han måtte hoppe opp og ned. Han takket Rassilon for at Donna ikke kunne se det. "Wow, jeg burde virkelig ha gått på do hos Jackie før jeg besøkte Torchwood!". En tanke kom frem i hodet, som nevnte at han ikke kunne forutsett Yvonnes uvitenhet om biologi, men han nektet å høre på det. Han burde visst bedre nå, enn å stole på de som fengsler ham til å ha barmhjertlighet for slike ting.


	5. Smith og Jones

Hans ecto-milt var god til en ting, som var å hjelpe inn i sykehus. Noe annet, Doktoren ønsket den gjorde bedre, var å holde på røntgenstråling. Det var ikke første gang røntgen-stråling hadde satt seg fast i blæren. Han kunne huske en del «uhell» i barnehagen forårsaket av å glemme dette. Men dette var annerledes. Vanligvis kunne han kvitte seg med det i do uten problem. Det var bare en hindring. Medisin-student Martha Jones sto rett foran ham. Blæren var tydeligvis ikke bevisst på dette, for det klødde veldig. Han måtte prøve å skyve strålingen til en del av kroppen hvor han kunne få den ut på en mindre pinlig måte. Han klarte å få den inn i skoen sin, og selv om han måtte gjøre en litt rar dans på en fot, var det verdt det.


	6. Reiser med Martha

1599:

Doktoren løp ned mot Thames-elva. Han likte ikke å tisse offentlig, men nå var han i middelalder-England.

Sound of Drums:

Han burde virkelig huske å gå på do i TARDIS-en, før eventyr. Særlig de som involverte ubeskyttede tidsreiser.


End file.
